Omoide Ga Ippai
by RavenSpicer05
Summary: ...meaning "Full of memories". Now I know some of you knows where i got the title... Yup! it's the title of a Ranma 12 opening song (nope, this is not a song fic!) Remus recalls some memories of Lily... Please RR!


**Omoide Ga Ippai  
(Full of Memories)**

**By: RemusRaven05  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter and all of its Characters...  
  
**A/N:** hi all! RemusRaven here, welcome to my first ever Harry potter Fic!!! I am so happy to finally post something here in the HP category... Now, I know some of you know where I got the title...yup; it's the title of a Ranma1/2 opening song... (This is not a song fic!!!) Well, hope you like it and please don't hesitate to review... Thanks a bunch guys!!!  
  
Hogwarts, it was good to be back... Remus Lupin thought as he walks the corridor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. Yes, how I miss this place... I remember where my friends and I study the Art of magic and make a lot of mischief!  
  
Remus chuckled at that thought. As his train of thought continued on, he saw the boy he encountered on the train earlier before the start of the Great Hall feast.. With his two friends heading towards the Gryffindor common room...  
  
His face resembling Remus' old Friend; James and those eyes that belonged to a wonderful woman...  
  
Remus sighed... Lily, such a beautiful lady—He suddenly stopped himself, and then he continued to walk on...  
  
As He arrived at the office, he saw all his belongings piled up in a corner... He decided to unpack, one by one from Books to his robes... with a wave of his wand and some quick spells he was all done...  
  
He arranged his suitcase for tomorrow's class and hope things would go smoothly without trouble... he put in his quill, Bottle of ink, Parchments and some DADA textbooks.  
  
Suddenly he noticed a green yarn string in his suitcase pocket... he pulled it out and stared at it for a moment... it wasn't a yarn string, it was a braided bracelet... then suddenly it hit him...  
  
_ "Remus!" Cried a Twelve year-old girl with Red wavy hair and a Pair of Beautiful green eyes...  
She was in the Hogwarts Express looking for Remus Lupin in every compartment. She tried the last one on the back of the train and finally found him.  
"There you are!" She said closing the compartment door. "I've been looking all over for you!" Remus looked up and gave her a smile "Oh, Hi Lily! Why? Do you need anything?"  
Lily ignored his question and noticed that he was all alone... "Hey! Shouldn't you be with your group? Why are you all alone in this lonely compartment?"  
"I am, they're out looking for the witch with the food trolley..." He answered, "Oh, ok..." Lily said silently.  
Remus shuffled in his seat "So, Why are you looking all over for me?"  
"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah..." Lily reached inside his skirt pocket. Remus looked confused and curious at the same time. "I wanted to give you this..." She said as she opened her palm to reveal a Green Braided bracelet... She reached for Remus' right hand and tied the bracelet to his wrist.  
  
He stared at it for a minute, "uh thanks, Lil. Uhm.. What is it?" Lily gave a silent giggle... "It's a Friendship Bracelet... I know boys don't wear that sort of stuff but that's different. Muggles give special gifts to their special Friend to cherish and keep so they can't forget about their Special relationship to each other..."  
  
Remus continued to look at it...then he smiled at her, "Wow, thanks! But I don't have anything for you..." "It's okay..." She showed her own bracelet "I have one just like that! So we can always remember that we're always friends forever!"  
_  
Remus' thoughts drifted away... he clutched the Friendship Bracelet on his hands, as he shook his head with a sad expression on his face.  
  
The next day Remus had his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with the third year Gryffindors... He taught them now how to tackle a Bogart, which was very fun for the whole class.  
  
A few weeks later Professor Lupin became the bestest DADA teacher Hogwarts has ever had... especially to the Gryffindors...  
  
The bell rang and it was another wonderful lesson with the Gryffindors that morning, "Now class, don't forget... the Hinkypuff essay is due on Friday," He called back to whole class as they made their way out of the classroom.  
As soon as the whole people in the room left, Remus gave a tiresome sigh, and went to his office to make his lesson plans for tomorrow's lesson. He went towards his desk and sat in his chair, pulled out a DADA book and he began to read...  
When he was half way finishing the chapter, he decided to take some notes... he reached for a parchment then his quill by his desk drawer but his quill wasn't there, Oh dear, He thought, I must have left it down the classroom...  
Remus sighed and went down the classroom to get his quill...  
After retrieving his quill, he noticed that the page of the book he was reading had turned into a different page. Remus looked and saw the window was open, the wind must have blew it off... he thought. He sat back on his chair, and then noticed a dry and preserved rose petal on the very page... he picked it up and had another memory...  
  
_ It was on their Third year... Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were sitting down under a nice shade of an oak tree just beside the lake. Remus was helping Lily with her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, teaching her a lot about Boggleworts...  
"—Now, Boggleworts are really hard to find. They rarely live in very dirty places sometimes dangerous..." He explained to Lily, but she wasn't paying attention... she was drowsily plucking rose petals off a Rose she found near by...  
It was really a drowsy and peaceful afternoon, and Lily was already tired and all she wanted to do was take a nice nap under the sun... She gave a stifle yawn as Remus continued on with the lectures.  
"—so the only way to tackle Boggleworts is to..." Remus stopped because Lily wasn't much paying close attention to the lesson... her eyelids were almost close, she was so tired she wanted to go to sleep... "Uhm, Lily?" Remus said "Shall we continue on?"  
Lily looked at him with a sleepy look. "Hmm? Oh, sure..." Remus smiled. "Okay. Anyway, you simply tackle a Bogglewort by--..." he suddenly stopped as Lily was now slipping into a peaceful slumber; her head was on Remus' shoulder...  
"Uhm... you just--..." Remus' heart was beating quickly. "... You just point your wand then--..." He couldn't continue, he was staring at Lily's beautiful sleeping face...  
"Uh, Lily? Are you sure you want to continue?" Remus whispered softly. Lily snuggled closer to Remus... "Hm... maybe later..." She said sleepily drowning into her slumber as the wind blew a rose petal to the book...  
_  
Remus was brought back to reality by a knock on his office door... he quickly turned to look. It was Professor Snape with a smoking goblet in his hand... and his usual scowling expression on his face. He gestured Snape to just leave the goblet on the table, thanked him and then He went away with a turn of his heel...  
Remus put the petal back on the exact page he found it then he closed he book slowly... reminiscing the previous memory of the time he secretly fell for Lily...  
  
The next morning, Remus had just finished breakfast in the Great Hall. He was heading back to his office when all of a sudden there was a commotion going on the corridors and he heard a familiar cold drawling voice "...you filthy little mudblood!" then he heard a cry.  
  
He rushed over to the gathering students and saw Draco Malfoy bullying a first year Hufflepuff girl, who was now crying on the floor with his books scattered all over...  
"What's going on here?" He said putting an end from the whole commotion. All eyes looked at Professor Lupin. Malfoy cast him his usual cold stare and without saying a word, he gave Crabbe and Goyle the 'let's- go' stare, turning their heel quickly.  
The Girl was now crying out loud. Remus watched them go, then he gestured all the students to go to their perspective classes. Then he turned back to the Hufflepuff girl, she was still sobbing... This poor little girl had been insulted, Malfoy thinks he so great, calling half bloods bad names... Professor Lupin thought. Suddenly another memory drifted in his thoughts...  
  
_ It was on their Fifth year in Hogwarts...Remus and his friends; Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were on their usual hangout: The tree beside the lake. Remus was reading, James was playing with the golden snitch, Sirius was watching passerby's and Peter was watching James with awe.  
Until Sirius and James got bored and decided to pick on Severus Snape.  
"All right Snivelly?" James started. Remus looked up from his book. He sensed trouble, he didn't even bother... he was used to these things everyday so he continued reading...  
Then everything went wrong, James and Sirius was now using hexing spells on Snape. Remus just stared from behind the book.  
"Leave him ALONE!" cried a familiar voice, a voice that made Remus look away from his chapter he was reading.  
Uh-oh...Remus thought... Lily. Lily marched up to James and Sirius and told them to lay off... James then slid his hand to his hair. "Leave him alone!" Lily repeated "what's he ever done to you?" Remus returned to his book, he decided to listen instead of observing this...  
  
After the talking and the arguing, the two went back to hexing Snape. It was too much! Remus thought. And Lily had had it! "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" She shouted. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you..." James suddenly said earnestly. "Take the curse off him then!" James sighed and hesitated... "There you go," James said as Snape struggled to his feet again. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"  
"I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her!" Snape spatted.  
Many students gasped by that term, Lily blinked, she was secretly taken backed in other words her feelings were badly hurt and James was furious by that insult.  
"Fine, I won't bother in the feature. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus" "Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape.  
"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted "you're as bad as he is..." "What?!" James objected "I would never call you a—you-know-what!"  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking around corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—you make me SICK!" She turned on her heel and hurried away.  
  
James called after her but she didn't look back. "What is it with her?" He said as though he didn't heard what Lily had just said to him. Remus sighed and put his book back on his bag. He quietly slipped off his group, leaving them still teasing Snape... taking off his pants.  
Remus went inside the castle and headed off to Gryffindor common room... it was deserted that time, and he knew where she was. He went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He knocked on the door but there was no answer... he pressed his ears through the door and heard muffled sobbing.  
He opened the door and revealed Lily sitted on her bed, crying... "Lily?" he said silently, approaching her. Lily looked up with watery eyes. "R-remus..." He sat beside her. "Lily, its okay... it's over. Don't worry." "I know... it's just, it's just that..." Just then Lily broke into tears and cried on Remus' shoulder. "Oh Remus, He called me a mudblood! I've never been so hurt in all my life! I was just trying to help him..." Lily was so hurt, she couldn't stop her tears.  
Remus patted her on the back. "Lily, don't you dare listen to what Snape said to you... You're a wonderful person, Lil. You're clever, you're brave, and you're nice. That's why you're my best friend..."  
Lily subside into sniffles and then she smiled. "Yeah, you're right Rem," Suddenly she gave Remus a hug. "Thanks Remus. You're my best friend too. Promise my you'll never stop being that special person in my life..." Remus smiled and hugged her back. "I promise, Lil. I promise."  
They didn't notice that someone was watching that very moment... as he observed them, he felt his fist clench into a ball...  
_  
"Professor?" Said a voice. Remus was pulled back to reality by the Hufflepuff girl, she had stopped crying. "Are you okay, Professor?" She asked. "Uhm... yes. Of course... and you?" he asked back. "I'm fine... thank you, Professor..." She blushed. "Now, don't you dare listen to what Malfoy called you... it's not true."  
"Yes, I won't. Well, I have to go to class. Thanks again professor!" She said as she made her way towards the corridors. Remus smiled at her and then he continued to walk to his office...   
  
**A/N:** hi guys! I continued the half part! Its almost finish, don't worry... it's going to be a one-shot now. I would like to thank my following reviewers... to Fantasystag, G-goten, Mrsmunkee and Trebuchet! Thanks guys!!!


End file.
